Tears on My Pillow (song)
|released = |recorded = February 1989; London, England |format = |genre = Pop |length = 2:30 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "I'm Over Dreaming (Over You)" (7) |this_song = "Tears on My Pillow" (8) |next_song = "Heaven and Earth" (9) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Tears on My Pillow }} "Tears on My Pillow" is a song originally recorded by Little Anthony and The Imperials, released in 1958. In 1989, Kylie Minogue recorded a cover of the track for her second studio album Enjoy Yourself. It was released as the fourth and final single from the album in January 1990; "Tears on My Pillow" was included on the soundtrack to the film The Delinquents, in which Kylie stars. "Tears on My Pillow" became Kylie's fourth UK Number One Single, peaking in January 1990. Background and composition Originally written in 1958 by Sylvester Bradford and Al Lewis, the production for Kylie's cover was handled by Stock Aitken Waterman, who were responsible for all of Kylie's material at the time. Running for two minutes and thirty seconds, "Tears on My Pillow" is set a tempo of 105 beats per minute in the key of D Minor. Release "Tears on My Pillow" was released as the fourth and final single from Enjoy Yourself (1989), in January 1990 in Europe, and February 1990 in Australia. The song was released as a CD single, a cassette single, and a 7" and 12" vinyl; the CD and vinyls singles were released with "We Know the Meaning of Love", an outtake from Enjoy Yourself, as the B-side, while the cassette single had album track "Nothing to Lose" as the B-side. Music video The music video shows Kylie in a black dress with a Brigitte Bardot hairstyle singing the song. The video is inter-cut with clips from the 1989 film The Delinquents. Live performances "Tears on My Pillow" has been performed on several of Kylie's tours; it was first performed during Kylie's Disco in Dream tour, launched in promotion of Kylie's first two albums, Kylie (1988) and Enjoy Yourself (1989). It was performed acapella on the Enjoy Yourself Tour, and was also included in the set list for the Rhythm of Love and Let's Get to It tours, the latter a continuation of the former. The song was then reworked by Steve Anderson for inclusion in The Kylie Show, which featured a cameo from Luke Evans. Kylie also performed the song on her 2012 Anti Tour, which was launched as part of the K25 celebrations. The set list of the tour was comprised of B-sides, demos and rarities from Kylie's career. The song has been performed frequently as an acapella request during many shows since the Anti Tour, and a performance during the Kiss Me Once Tour was released as part of the DVD release of the tour. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Tears on My Pillow". CD single #"Tears on My Pillow" - 2:33 #"We Know the Meaning of Love" (Extended) - 5:50 #"Tears on My Pillow" (More Tears Mix) - 4:14 7" vinyl single #"Tears on My Pillow" - 2:28 #"We Know the Meaning of Love" - 3:25 12" vinyl single #"Tears on My Pillow" (More Tears Mix) - 4:14 #"We Know the Meaning of Love" (Extended) - 5:50 US & Canadian cassette #"Tears on My Pillow" - 2:33 #"Nothing to Lose" - 3:20 Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Enjoy Yourself Category:Enjoy Yourself singles Category:UK Number one singles Category:PWL Category:1989 Category:Songs